detective_l_comicsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ana
Ana is the deuteragonist of the Lukeboy Comics and a major character in the L Comics. Being trained under The Caretaker from birth, Ana served as Lukeboy's senior and assisted him in more dangerous tasks. She is equally skilled as Luke, often coming to his rescue in dire situations, but prefers to hide from the public eye. She is famously referred to as the "anti-sidekick." History Lukeboy Comics Ana was orphaned at birth, and raised by The Caretaker in the underground temple. She trained in Ninjutsu alongside Trevorman, Holly, and Travis Carlson. Ana was slow to learn the ways of the ninja, allowing all three to graduate long before her. She became one of the strongest and most admired students, and was eventually assigned a protege following the attack of Spider Monkey on Chicago. A young boy named Luke. Ana helped Luke train in Ninjutsu, where he eventually adopted his superhero persona, Lukeboy. Eager to defeat Spider Monkey, Lukeboy ran off one night to defeat him, only to wind up captured. Ana followed him and rescued the hero, scolding him for his reckless actions. However, she showed interest in helping him grow as a hero, and helped him train by fighting crime around the city. He faced his biggest target yet when a murderous cannibal called Bobcat terrorized the streets. As Ana recognized Bobcat as a former Ninjutsu student who went rogue, she refused to help Lukeboy out of fear. When Lukeboy wound up captured by Bobcat and her partner, Natalia, Ana went with Holly to rescue him. They successfully captured the killers, and Lukeboy's reputation as a hero grew. When Trevorman heard about this, he requested Lukeboy's help in taking on mad scientist, Dr. Flicker. Ana, however, disliked Trevorman for his attitude and dismissal of Ninjutsu philosophy. Soon, Trevorman and Lukeboy had a spat and split up. However, the city was then attacked by doppelgangers of Lukeboy and Ana, Anti-Luke and Anti-Ana. Ana attempted to battle them, but was overwhelmed. She was soon joined by Lukeboy, and the two took down their doppelgangers. Following Trevorman's death at the hands of Anti-Luke, Lukeboy retired from being a superhero and started a relationship with Holly. However, Anti-Ana returned and wreaked havoc once again. Ana encouraged Lukeboy to come out of retirement, and the two took her on together. Bobcat Years later, when an incognito villain called The Moniker attacked Chicago, Ana joined Lukeboy, now called L, in tracking her down. They captured Natalia, who led L to the villain's location. When L was captured by Moniker, she teamed up with Empress and Trouble Machine to rescue him. Later, when Empress, Trouble Machine, and Soup were taken by Spider Monkey, Ana helped L rescue them. Moniker, IL When L was sent on a scavenger hunt by Moniker to find his kidnapped girlfriend, Holly, Ana mostly stayed behind at the base. However, when L was forced to battle Moniker, Soup, and Teddy, he was nearly defeated. Ana arrived with Empress just in time to rescue him and defeat the villains, with Teddy falling to his demise off the rooftop. Ana helped tend to L's wounds, as the Caretaker moved in to their base to assist with their mission, following the death of one of his students. After the Moniker became leader of the Bully Club, Ana went with L to investigate Dr. Flicker's involvement with her. They discovered Dr. Flicker to be the parent of Vile, who arrived in time to kidnap Ana. Ana was brought to the Bully Club and held prisoner by Natalia, but Ana broke free and took Natalia prisoner instead. Natalia was released when Moniker gave L's crew the next clue to Holly. Moniker, WA When L and Bobcat went to Washington, Ana stayed behind in Chicago. Empress grew suspicious of the Bully Club's activities after seeing members Birthday Local and Headless Harry out in public. She went with Ana to battle the Bully Club, but both were defeated and left injured. When L returned from Washington to reveal that Moniker was actually Holly, Ana agreed to work together with her to stop Spider Monkey. Spider Monkey Moniker led Ana, L, Bobcat, and Empress to the Bully Club, only to turn on them and capture them. When Spider Monkey and Sevda attacked the base, Moniker released the prisoners to fight them. Empress and Ana took on Sevda, but both were taken down quickly and needed L to finish her off. When a mysterious person called the Enlightener contacted L and his crew, Ana assisted with a few missions they sent L on in exchange for information on Spider Monkey. Abilities & Gadgets Ninjutsu - Ana is a master at Ninjutsu, despite how long it took her to graduate from the Caretaker's lessons. She is very fast and limber, allowing her to move quickly and undetected. She is also very strong and good at body-based combat. Whip - Ana's weapon of choice is a whip, which she usually uses to harm, disarm, or bind opponents. In Other Media Film Ana appeared in the 2009 film, Lukeboy, which was based on the comics. Video Games Ana appears as an unlockable playable character in the popular official flash game, Spider Monkey's Run. She also acts as a sidekick character in Lukeboy's Mansion. Ana appears as purchasable DLC in the video game, Screams of Silence. She is part of a bonus pack alongside L, Lukeboy, The Moniker, and Shak. Bobcat, Spider Monkey, and Vile are also featured as playable characters in the game. Trivia *Ana is widely considered one of the most popular characters ever, often ranked highly in official online polls. *Ana has been cited as writer Lou Polish's favorite character. *Ana is one of the oldest Lukeboy characters, being one of five recurring characters to debut in the first ever comic.